1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective case for a tablet personal computer, and more specifically, the present invention discloses a protective case for storing the tablet personal computer while allowing the operation of the tablet personal computer without opening the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tablet PC is a small, pen-driven computer. The pen can control the computer and perform document processing without using a keyboard or mouse. The dimensions of the tablet PC are larger than a PDA and generally larger than a 10 inch LCD touch panel. The tablet PC may have a touch display panel and may be able to connect to another PC through a cabled or a wireless means. To operate the tablet PC, which is similar to common writing types, a special pen is used with a touch display screen to perform various operating procedures. The tablet PC, which combines the functions of a wireless web with a notebook computer, fills an important need in the processing of information.
When a user buys a tablet PC, a brief case is additionally purchased to store and protect the tablet PC. When the user wishes to operate the tablet PC, the brief case needs be opened first. After operating the tablet PC, the user needs store the tablet PC inside the brief case again. Accordingly, during traveling or situations of frequent relocation it is very inconvenient for the user to operate the tablet PC because of the brief case.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a protective case for storing a tablet PC while allowing the operation of the tablet personal computer without opening the case.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a protective case for storing a tablet PC. The tablet PC includes a touch display panel and a button. The protective case includes a housing for storing the tablet PC, and a button portion corresponding to the position of the button(s) on the tablet PC. The housing has an access opening for inserting and removing the tablet PC, and a display opening for exposing the touch panel of the tablet PC.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the claimed protective case for storing a tablet PC provides the functions of rain-proofing, protection, and convenience for carrying. Additionally, when a user wishes to operate the tablet PC, the user does not need to remove the tablet PC from the protective case, only to directly operate or release the engaging portion of roller blind of the protective case.
These and other objectives and advantages of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.